


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by 2nerd4this



Series: 'For My Soul" [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Queens as a Family, because if you haven't noticed, i'm a sap for those, mother/daughter relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Catalina de Aragon is trying her best. Anne Boleyn just wanted a hug. Jane Seymour has learned a lot. Anna of Cleves gives the best advice. Katherine Howard is always happy to help. Catherine Parr is definelty Not jealous.akaEveryone needs a 'mom' hug sometimes
Relationships: Catherine Of Aragon & Anne Boleyn, Catherine Parr & Anne Boleyn, Catherine Parr & Anne of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Jane Seymour & Katherine Howard
Series: 'For My Soul" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935613
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to CynicalRainbows for being brilliant and having the best ideas. Bit of credit to them, because I am playing off of some of what they said about my headcannons on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, this is the first fic that I have planned out farther than two chapters ahead, so no promises, but that probably means it will be updated faster. But don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Italics are a flashback.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was all too calm, Kitty supposed, as she quietly snuck out of Jane’s room towards the kitchen in search of Catalina’s favorite tea.

She should have known better than to think that the peaceful air that had fallen over the Queen’s house would last much longer. They had made it almost a full month without a genuine conflict, so they were due for one anyway. It was a miracle it had lasted this long- usually someone blew up at someone every other week. 

Honestly, though, Katherine wasn’t worried. There had yet to be a conflict that didn’t end with a movie night, which had been immediately preceded by a very serious discussion about family and trust and how everyone needs a safe place to come home to. 

This one was bound to be no different, but that didn’t mean she was looking forward to the inevitable tension that would take hold in the home for at least a few days like a stagnant swamp.

At least she wasn’t a part of it this time. She was not quite sure who was mad at who, but from the broken bits of conversation she had overheard between Catalina and Jane, it probably did not concern her. For now, at least, she was just on tea duty,

When she had successfully dug the tea bags from behind the sunflower seeds and made two cups, she quickly returned upstairs and into her surrogate mother’s room.

“Took a bit of searching, but I found it. Here.” She set the cups on the footboard gently, smiling gently at the two women as they say cross legged on the bed. 

“Thank you, love.” Jane returned the smile as she reached for the cups, handing one to Catalina, who was giving Kitty her half-smile that she always wore when she was Definitely Not on the verge of tears.

Kitty simply nodded, giving Catalina one last encouraging grin, before turning and slipping back out the door, leaving the women to continue their conversation.

“She doesn’t hate you, Catalina. None of us could ever hate you.” Jane shook her head, laying a comforting hand on the woman’s knee. Catalina sighed dejectedly, running a hand over her tired face.

“I know that, I just- What if I did something to hurt her and I didn’t know?”

“Well then you simply ask her, Lina. I understand, I do, but you’ll never know if you don’t talk. You know this, love,” Jane said, voice soft but clear. Catalina hesitantly nodded.

“Yeah, but... what if she doesn’t want to talk to me. What if she never wants to talk to me again?! What if-”

“Whoa, Catalina.” The younger Queen grabbed the woman’s shoulders gently, cutting off her impending panic. “She’s your goddaughter, dear. Of course she will talk to you- eventually, at least. You have to calm down or you will worry yourself sick.”

“But- But what if-” Catalina stopped short as Jane tilted her head, eyebrows raised in exasperation. “Oh, I suppose you’re right.”

“When are you going to learn, Catty? I’m always right.” Jane’s tone is completely serious, but her grin betrays her. Catalina shakes her head, smiling in spite of herself.

“I guess I keep forgetting. I’ll remember next time.”

“I’m sure.”

The two fall into a comfortable silence, leaning against the headboard. After a few minutes, though, Catalina sighed and stood.

“I suppose I should get this over with.”

“Best of luck, my love.”  
  


As Jane watched Catalina exit, she couldn’t help but smile. 

For some odd reason, the third Queen was always filled with some weird sense of pride whenever Catalina confided in her, as if she was honored to be so trusted by the eldest woman. Catalina had always been Jane’s idol in her first life, and if she was being honest, she was even more so in this one, if that was possible. 

Perhaps it was the eerie familiarity she found in Catalina’s tearstained face, as it was almost like looking in the mirror, when it was Lina doing the comforting.

  
  


_In the beginning, Jane had accepted comfort without hesitation. They were all in some form or another of shock, and being embarrassed because they could barely contain their sobs when they were hugged were the least of their worries._

_As time went on though, and everyone found themselves sinking into more defined roles in this little family, the third Queen stopped going to Catalina or Anne when she was anxious or sad. After all, she was one of the more mature ones. The only one who could calm Anne when she did something impulsive, and the only one who Kitty would willingly come to in the middle of the night if she had a nightmare. Even Cathy seemed to depend on her for comfort, even if she would never admit it._

_As such, she obviously shouldn’t be the one burdening the others- they had their own problems._

_Months went by with Jane avoiding any and all opportunities to be comforted- whether it was in fear of showing weakness or in a stubborn attempt to prove that she was fully capable of being a good ‘mom friend’, even she wasn’t sure._

_Until one day it all became too much._

_“Jane? Jane, love, I know you’re in there.”_

_Catalina's worried voice crept under the locked door, all the way to Jane, who was curled up under the covers and cursing the eldest Queen’s never-ending stubbornness. She had been checking in every hour, and this time, it didn’t sound like she was going to relent and return downstairs any time soon._

_“Jane, darling, we’re worried about you. Please talk to me, for my sake at least. And Kitty- poor girl is worried out of her mind, refuses to go to bed until she knows that you are alright.”_

_Jane cursed her friend once more, but this time for her knowledge of just what needed to be said to make the third Queen comply._

_Slowly, she threw back the blankets and slid out of bed, making her way across the room and reluctantly unlocking the door to reveal Catalina’s worried face peering down at her._

_“Hey, Lina.”_

_“May I come in?”_

_Jane stepped aside, closing the door sharply the minute Catalina made it through the threshold._

_“See? I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” Jane extended her arms as if to prove some point to the older woman, but the concern in her eyes did not dissipate._

_“It's funny, actually, because you look the same as always,” Catalina started thoughtfully._

_“Exactly! I’m fine, I swear.”_

_“But I don’t believe you for a second, so that means that the way you always look is how you look when you_ aren’t _fine. Which means you are never fine.”_

_Jane had to admit, she had her there. Normal for Jane was full of anxiety and stress and suppressed anger and the relentless pull of tears at the back of her eyes._

_Catalina noticed her hesitation and sighed. Honestly, she had hoped her assumptions were wrong. No such luck._

_“I’m so sorry we didn’t notice sooner, mi hija .”_

_‘Mi hija’_

_Catalina never called anyone that except Cathy (and occasionally Anne- but that was normally when Catalina was trying hard not to call her less-polite terms)._

_Jane could swear that she literally felt the first layer of bricks fall away from the wall she didn’t realize she had built._

_The first Queen watched her reaction closely, and no matter how hard Jane tried to conceal it, she did not miss the singular tear that escaped._

_“Oh, querida. It’s alright.” Catalina pulled Jane into a hug, tucking her head into her shoulder and running a hand through her blonde hair. The distinct feeling of tears seeping through her flannel shirt signified that it was the right move._

_Jane felt another layer of brick crumble, and then suddenly another as she realized this was the first hug with anyone that she hadn’t initiated in over three months._

_“I’m sorry, I really am fine, I just-” Jane mumbled, reaching her hand up to wipe away her tears._

_“Oh, trust me dear, I understand. That’s absolutely the worst, isn’t it? When you push everything down, and it comes back up for no reason at all.”_

_Jane could do nothing but nod, only minorly surprised that Catalina had managed to describe her emotions perfectly. She supposed it was just one of the woman’s many talents._

_“Unfortunately that is what is bound to happen if you don’t let people in, yeah?” Jane peered at the woman to see her smiling sadly as she sat them both on the bed._

_The two sat in silence for a long while before Jane sighed and pulled away, straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her hair to calm it. Catalina watched her curiously._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“I- No. I’m fine, Lina, thank you.”_

_Catalina just continued to watch her, lips pursed in disbelief. Finally Jane caved._

_“Okay, I will be fine.”_

_“I wished I believed you, love, I do, but I really, really don’t.” Catalina shook her head. “I’ll leave you alone if that is what you want, but I’m not sure what I would say to Katherine. I’m not going to lie to her.”_

_“But... Catty, I *have* to be fine,” Jane tried to explain, looking at the other woman in earnest. Catalina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a moment, before sighing sadly._

_“No, love. No you don’t. Where did that sort of thinking come from?” Catalina asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer._

_“But- But if I’m not fine, then you all want to help me, and I’m supposed to help you. Kitty needs me strong.”_

_“Ah,” Catalina nodded in understanding, “Well then answer me this, love. Should I hold my emotions in if I am feeling sad or anxious?”_

_“What?” Jane scoffed, “No!”_

_“Really? But we both know that Cathy depends on me like Kitty depends on you, and if you need to be strong for your Katherine, then don’t I need to be strong for mine?”_

_“No, that’s different”_

_“Is it?” Catalina’s voice was harsher than normal, and Jane moved away unconsciously._

_“Yes! You- You and Cathy, that’s different. She is more than happy to be there for you if needed, and-”_

_“And Kitty isn’t?” Catalina interrupted. Jane paused._

_“...no.”_

_“Right. Both Kit and Cathy are fully grown adults, Jane. I hate to admit it, but they don’t need us to dote over them. In fact, it's probably more harmful for them if we do. And we definitely shouldn’t ignore our own pain for them.” Catalina's tone was normal once more, and her features had softened considerably._

_“I know, I just... I don’t want to be a burden.” Jane sighed, suddenly finding great interest in the carpet._

_“You aren’t a burden, mija. Not to Kitty, not to the rest of them, and definitely not to me.”_

  
  


Jane smiled softly as the memory played in her mind. Since then, her and Catalina had had many similar discussions, such as the one just a few minutes ago. While that had been the first time Jane had been the one being comforted, it hadn’t been the last. 

Sighing, the third Queen slid off the bed and slipped out the door. Some odd tug in her gut- not unlike the one she felt moments before Kitty and Anna came home one night covered in mud, carrying a bleeding and half-conscious Anne- was pulling her toward the kitchen, and Jane had learned never to doubt her affectionately named ‘mom-senses’. 

And, after all, the house _had_ been suspiciously too calm lately. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the short and kind of boring chapter. Drama and sad times will be coming.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

As always, Jane’s ‘mom senses’ were right.

Before she had even made it to the bottom of the steps, she could hear angry muffled voices that seemed to be coming from the laundry room adjacent to the kitchen.

“I’m not mad at you!”

“Oh really? Your tone says otherwise.”

“Probably because I’m frustrated. Why won’t you just leave me alone?!”

As expected, when Jane rounded the corner, Catalina and Cathy were standing across from one another, the former ready to give a snappy retort before she saw the newcomer in the room.

More surprisingly, though, was the fact that Anna and Anne were also there, perched on top of the washer and watching the scene with poorly veiled curiosity.

“Is everything okay in here ladies?” Jane crossed her arms across her chest, satisfied to see their expressions become somewhat sheepish.

“It’s fine, I was just leaving.” Cathy shook her head, making to walk around Jane and leave, but the younger woman grabbed her arm before she could.

“I’m not so sure that’s the best idea.”

“Why do you care?” Cathy yanked her arm out of Jane’s grasp, but stepped back anway, leaning against the dryer with a huff.

“Because I know that your behavior isn’t normal, and it’s upsetting Catalina. I wouldn’t be being a very good friend if I just let it happen.”

Jane hadn’t meant to sound passive-aggressive, but out of the corner of her eye she could see both Anne and Anna shrink back a little.

“Jane,” Catalina stepped forward and laid a soft hand on her friend’s shoulder, “It’s fine. We can’t make her talk about it if she doesn’t want to.”

Jane looked ready to argue, but the defeated look on Catalina’s face stopped her. She knew all too well the powerless feeling that came with not being able to help those closest to you, especially if you were the one that had caused them pain.

“If you insist.” The third Queen sighed, turning and exiting the room with Catalina close behind. Cathy watched them leave in shock, before simply shrugging and following, running off up the stairs as soon as she could.

And that was that.

“Well that was odd.” Anne smirked, hopping down off the washer and turning to Anna, who quickly followed suit.

“Yeah. Aren’t you glad we aren’t involved?”

Anne snorted softly, nodding. 

“Oh yeah. I would not want to be Cathy in this situation.”

“Totally agree.” 

The two exit the laundry room, making their way over to the couches where they flop down dramatically, Anne throwing her legs up over the back and hanging down.

“Wanna take bets on how long until she and Lina make up?”

“Yes!” Anne beamed, reaching into her pocket to find her phone. “Just make sure Jane doesn’t find out.”

“Ooh, yeah. You better not tell Kit, then. I love the kid, but she can’t keep a secret to save her life.”

“Whatever you say, mum.” Anne mock saluted, swinging her legs around so she could be upright for the bet negotiations. 

Anna smiled and shook her head in exasperation, placing her bet and moving the conversation on to a separate topic quickly, just in case they were interrupted.

This wasn’t the first time Anne had called her some version ‘mom’- the first time it had come as an unpleasant shock, before she realized that the second Queen was just mocking her and the rest of their little family.

  
  


_“Are you going to yell at me too, mum?” Anne smiled cheekily, nudging Anna's shoulder gently. The fourth Queen whipped around to stare at her, eyes wide until she registered the mischievous glint in the younger girl’s eyes._

_“Brat.”_

_“I’m the brat? Really? What about Kit over there?” Anne pointed across the room to where Kitty was sitting cross legged on a dining stool, pouting dramatically as Jane scolded her._

_“There can be more than one brat. You are related, after all.”_

_“I suppose,” Anne relented, sitting next to Anna on the couch, not looking away from the sight in the dining room, as both Catalina and Jane scolded their respective C(K)atherines. “So... are you going to yell at me or not?”_

_“Did anyone die?”_

_“What? No!”_

_“Then no.” Anna shrugged. “From what you explained to us when you all got home, you didn’t do anything wrong. Kitty and Cathy? Yes. You? No.”_

_“Really?” Anne tore her gaze from Jane and turned to look at Anna. The older woman nodded._

_“Yeah. They were foolish, and you protected them. Though, in the future, I do suggest_ not _just going along with their crazy ideas.”_

_“Yeah... that was a mistake. Note to self- never follow Cathy into a strange alley without question again.”_

_“Probably smart.” Anna smirked. “But you did good.”_

_Anne blinked slowly in surprise, then nodded hesitantly._

_“Alright then. Thank you.”_

_“Now- I say we get out of here before Jane or Catalina decide to move onto you. I heard there was a new ice cream place a few blocks down. Care to join me?” Anna stood up, holding out a hand to her friend. Anne smiled and took it, standing as well._

_“Definitely.”_

_The two slid their shoes on and made their way to the front door, slipping out before they could be stopped._

_“One thing, though.” Anna started as they made it to the sidewalk._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Never call me ‘mom’ again.”_

_Anne was about to apologize when she saw Anna’s playful smirk and sighed._

_“It was a joke! Cause... Kitty calls Jane ‘mum’ and Cathy swears she never called Catalina ‘mum’ but we all heard her that one time she had the flu. And we are the only ones left. Get it?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Very funny, Anne. Never again.”_

_“Ughhh” Anne groaned, “Fine. I promise.”_

Obviously, Anne did not keep her promise.

Of course the second Queen didn’t mean it, but it was incredibly satisfying to see Jane’s eye roll, Cathy’s sigh, and Catalina’s glare whenever she said it, so she didn’t stop. 

In all honesty, though, Anna did not mind all that much. Not that she would ever tell Anne that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one is kind of short boring as well, and I'm sorry, but it is necessary and drama is coming I swear.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

Anne and Anna did fairly well at pretending like they did nothing wrong when both Jane and Catlaina entered, almost managing to not send each other mischievous looks, at least they thought so.

They failed to notice both of the other women watching them suspiciously as they sat in the armchairs, but then Catalina and Jane simply shrugged, too exhausted to do anything about it.

“You alright, Catty?” Anne questioned, looking up from her phone. Catalina nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about Cathy.”

“Understandable.” Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair. “She’ll come around, love.” 

“I just wish she would talk to me.”

“Is that what that was about earlier?” Anna asked curiously.

“Yeah. She’s been acting weird for a few days and I think she’s mad at me, but I have no idea about what.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That’s the worst.” Anne shook her head in sympathy. 

“I told Lina she should just ask her, but that obviously didn’t work.” Jane smirked softly. “And with Cathy we never know.”

“Right!” Anna chuckled. “It’s a fifty-fifty chance- She is either sleep-deprived and grumpy or something is really wrong and she won’t tell us.”

Anna was relieved to see that her comment got a grin out of Catalina, but it didn’t last long.

“I just wish I could help.”

“It’s not your fault you can’t, Lina. You can’t force her.” Jane smiled softly, squeezing the other woman’s hand. Anne and Anna nodded in agreement, the former running over to grab Catalina’s hands and pull her out of the chair.

“Come on, Catty. I think you need a distraction.” Anne paused when she noticed the older woman’s hesitation, but Anna cut in quickly.

“I can try and talk to her if you want, Lina. I know I probably won’t have much more luck than you, and I don’t want you to think that I think that, but it can’t hurt to try.” 

Catalina paused to consider, but eventually nodded. She knew full well that if she couldn’t get through to her goddaughter, the next best person was Anna.

“Alright. You go have fun with Anne, I’ll talk to her.” Anna smiled reassuringly at her friend, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze as she passed and disappeared up the steps.

“Don’t worry about it, Lina. Anna will take good care of her.” 

“I know, Jane. I trust her.”

And it was true- Catalina had learned long ago that Anna had a special knack from getting the truth out of people when they wouldn’t talk to anyone else. 

_For the longest time, Anna felt like an outsider._

_Even in her past life, she had always been uncomfortable grouping herself with Henry’s other wives. Part of it had been because she had been much better off than the rest of them, but also because she was afraid of having the same fate._

_Plus, when she was compared to the other women, she was ‘the ugly one’. And no one wanted that to be what they were remembered as._

_When she was reincarnated, this mindset was probably what fueled her to separate herself from the others. Not that she didn’t bond with them- no, that wasn’t true. She had been so relieved to see Kitty again, and, though she was loath to admit it, even a little happy to see Cathy. Honestly, she was just glad to see any familiar faces._

_In fact, she seemed to bond with everyone. While Lina and Anne were still fighting, and Anne and Jane were still a little bit awkward around each other, Anna had already made friends with everyone._

_Still, that didn’t stop her from feeling out of place. Two weeks in, they had already established little groups. Jane, Kitty, and Anne were all cousins. Catalina and Cathy were godmother and goddaughter. Cathy, Kitty, and Anne loved to have intellectual conversations. Jane and Catalina were the mothers of the group._

_That left Anna. It was a little uncomfortable, but she hadn’t expected anything different. That didn’t stop the guilt from settling at the bottom of her stomach- she was the second oldest, she had lived the longest, she should be able to comfort the others. But she wasn’t like Jane and Catalina. And she never would be._

_She accepted this fact for a long time, as a sad but unchangeable reality._

_That was, until, Catalina said something, just as a casual comment, that made here stop in her tracks._

_“It’s times like this that I thank God that Anna is so good with people.”_

_“Wait, what?” Anna spun around at breakneck speed, staring at Catalina in shock._

_“What?” Catalina shrugged. “I’m telling the truth.”_

_Anna gaped for a moment, trying to process the older woman’s words._

_“Anna, I’m sorry love, but I don’t think I understand why you are confused.”_

_“But- I thought... I’m not... What?”_

_Catalina smirked slightly, putting down the cup she was washing and leaning against the counter._

_“I’m thankful that you notice so much about others, or else that situation could have gone down much differently. Neither Jane nor I knew what was wrong with Anne, but you figured it just like that.”_

_Anna continued to just stare in confusion, but Jane nodded in agreement._

_“You’ve always done that. How haven’t you noticed?”_

_“Done what?”_

_“Noticed things the rest of us hadn’t. Known how to get people to spill what’s troubling them without them even realizing it.” Catalina explained._

_“I... But I’m not a comforter.” Anna tried to reason._

_“Like the blanket?”Catalina smirked._

_“Not funny, Lina.” Jane rolled her eyes, nudging the first Queen lightly in the ribs._

_“No- You two are the ‘comforters’ and the other three are the ‘comfortees’. Kitty coined those terms, not me, by the way. I’m neither.” Anna sat down heavily on the dining stools, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her fists. Jane and Catalina both nodded slowly in understanding, expressions morphing from confusion to sympathy._

_“Well... yeah, I suppose. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t critical in that dynamic.” Jane said, sitting next to the woman. “You are an amazing listener, and somehow always know what to say to get them talking. Just, the ability to get along with everyone- It’s incredible, honestly.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.” Catalina nodded enthusiastically. “It’s kind of funny that you didn’t notice, actually.”_

_“Yeah...” Anna chuckled. “I guess so. Well that’s... good to know, I suppose.”_

_“Which is why I always come to you if someone is acting odd. You’re the master.”_

_Anna blushed and quickly changed the subject, but from then on, she knew that she might have been an outsider- in this life and the last- but it wasn't a bad thing._


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting kind of exhausting, being mad at her friends- no- her family. It was getting kind of exhausting being mad at her family.

Honestly, Cathy never knew how much effort being angry took. Glaring, huffing, crossing her arms and pouting, obnoxiously avoiding the others- all of it. 

For the past few days, she had done everything in her power to not speak to Catalina and Anne.

Part of it was because she was mad at them, but the other, more rational, part was because she knew if she talked to them she might say something that betrayed her emotions

And, yeah, Cathy knew she had no right to act like this.

It wasn’t fair to Catalina, Anne, or the rest of the Queens, but she couldn’t help it. She had always gotten angry easily, and usually for trivial reasons. And she hated being angry. No matter how much she wanted to scream and yell, she usually just burst into tears. 

For the past few days, she had managed to contain her anger to just normal grumpiness, but had not been able to keep herself from glaring at Catalina or Anne whenever they passed. And she hated herself for it.

It wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t fair of her to be jealous- it wasn’t like Catalina was actually her mother, after all. She had every right to be like that around Anne, she was just being kind, after all. Plus, those two knew each other before. After they settled their differences when they came back, they could often be found talking about their past lives. 

If anything, Anne should be jealous of her. Cathy had no memory of meeting Catalina, if she ever had, and just because she was her godmother didn’t mean that she could hog her attention.

That was another thing. Sometimes Cathy felt that her relationship with Catalina was forced- that she was too needy and Lina was just indulging her, or that it wasn't valid because they barely knew each other a year ago.

It was different with Kitty and Jane. Just because they met each other at the same time the rest of them did, that didn't change anything. Jane had lost her child and Kitty needed any sort of good role model and support system. They were perfect for each other and had become more like a team than a mother-daughter duo anyway.

Catalina already had a daughter. Cathy already had a mother. She already felt that she was too clingy, and this pestering jealousy was just proving her point. 

Still, she was angry. At Anne for taking her support system. At Catalina for abandoning her. At herself for having these thoughts. At the world for constantly putting her in situations like this. 

So she pushed them all away. She would just ride it out, wait until the anger faded (or, more accurately, she buried it deep enough that she forgot about it). Hide herself away until everyone else forgot. 

For just a moment, her brain suggested that she should talk to Catalina or Anne. 

She could tell them how she felt, apologize for her actions, and tell them that she knew it wasn't fair of her.

Lina would definitely say something along the lines of ‘Oh, mi hija, I can love you both equally. If you want, we can go out tomorrow. Just you and me’.

Anne would probably say something more like ‘I’m so sorry, Cathy, I didn’t realize. I’ll step back a little if that helps.’

But even if that did help Cathy, it just hurt the other two women, and that was the last thing she wanted. They didn’t deserve to have to change their own plans or sacrifice their own comfort for her. She didn’t deserve that either. After all, it was her who was angry over something stupid. 

It was all just so stupid.

Besides, it had taken Anne months to step up and ask for comfort, to allow herself to be vulnerable around Catalina and let down the walls she spent years putting up. Cathy could never be the one who ruined all that for her. 

  
  


_ “Anne, kid, are you alright?” Cathy asked carefully, watching as the girl blinked slowly and her thoughts came back to Earth. _

_ “Who are you calling ‘kid’?” Anne shot back, but it lacked her usual animosity, sounding dry and flat. The second Queen seemed to notice this and quickly began speaking again. “Yeah, I'm fine Cath.” _

_ Cathy continued to simply watch her, hoping she had gotten good enough at mimicking Catalina that her mere silence would be enough to get Anne to talk.  _

_ “Ok, I'm feeling a little bit off, but it's nothing to worry yourself about.” _

_ Apparently she had. Cathy couldn't quite contain a grin from spreading across her face in pride, but quickly became serious once more. _

_ “If you say so.” She felt a little bad giving in this easily, but it wouldn't help anyone to push. “Just remember that you can always come to me if you need something, or if you just want to talk.” _

_ Anne stared at her oddly for a moment, before a small smile appeared and she nodded slowly. _

_ “Thank you, Cathy. I really appreciate it. Truly.” _

_ And the conversation was over. _

_ Days passed and neither woman said anything more, but soon enough Cathy was not the only person in the house concerned about the second Queen. _

_ Catalina, especially, had been watching the woman in concern, but assumed it was none of her business. _

_ That just made it all the more surprising when Anne showed up in her doorway one evening. _

_ “Lina?” Anne’s voice was uncharacteristically shy as she peaked her head through the door. Catalina looked up and smiled softly. _

_ “Hey, love. Come on in.” She shifted up on the bed to allow room for Anne to sit, but the woman remained hovering by the doorway.  _

_ “Can I...maybe... will you...” Anne trailed off, mumbling something unintelligible.  _

_ “What was that, love?”  _

_ “I was wondering if maybe, if you don’t mind, if I could possibly... sleep in here. Only if it’s alright with you, of course, I don’t want to intrude. I’m fine, really, I just-” _

_ “Whoa, slow down Anne.” Catalina stood up and crossed the room, grabbing the now-panicking girl by the shoulders.  _

_ “I’m sorry, that was dumb, I’ll just go back to bed, now. I’m sorry.” Anne hurried, pulling out of the older woman’s grasp and heading towards the door. Catalina managed to catch her arm before she left and pulled her back gently. _

_ “No, mija, it’s alright. It wasn’t dumb, I swear. Of course, you can sleep in here.” _

_ “Oh.” Anne blushed darkly, fiddling anxiously with her sweater’s neckline.  _

_ “Do you want to talk about it?” _

_ “...yeah,” Anne admitted weakly,  _

_ “Come sit down.” Catalina smiled softly, leading the woman to the bed. Anne sat down and immediately scooted to the wall, leaning up against it. Catalina sat at the edge, keeping a distance in case she felt crowded. _

_ “I’m sorry, its really dumb, I just- I can’t help it.” Anne’s gaze remained on the sheets, hands fidgeting rapidly.  _

_ “That’s alright, I understand. Take all the time you need.” _

_ Anne nodded gratefully and the two fell into a peaceful silence, Catalina watching carefully as the younger woman visibly gathered her courage and prepared herself.  _

_ “I know it’s silly, and that I shouldn’t feel this way, but I’ve just... I’ve been having a rough few days and earlier, when I watched you with Cathy, I felt... jealous. It’s dumb, I know, I know, but I can’t help it. It’s only fair that I tell you, and I had trouble falling asleep, so... here I am.” Anne chuckled weakly. _

_ “Oh, love, that’s not dumb. You aren’t dumb for feeling these emotions, I promise.” Catalina shook her head, frowning sympathetically. _

_ “But... I still feel bad. You and Cathy, that’s different. I don’t want to take away from your relationship just because I felt insecure.”  _

_ “No, mi hija. I am more than capable of spending time with both of you. And, trust me, I know my hugs are amazing,” Catalina joked, smirking slightly “I don’t blame you for wanting one.” _

_ Anne chuckled softly, wiping a few stray tears away. The first Queen sighed in relief to see her relax.  _

_ “Seriously Anne, you are just as deserving of comfort as Cathy. I don’t ever want you to be afraid to come to me. Alright?”  _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Alright.” Catalina clapped her hands together, sliding across the bed so she was sitting next to her friend. “Now, I must admit, you look exhausted. You feel okay to go to bed?”  _

_ “Yes please.” Anne smiled weakly, adjusting so she was under the covers.  _

_ “Perfect. We can talk more in the morning if you want.” Catalina slid under the blankets as well, laying down so she was face to face with Anne. _

_ “That would be great.” _

_ “Great.” _

_ There was silence for a moment as they settled, and then a genuine smile spread across Anne’s face as she snuggled closer to the older woman. _

_ “Thank you, Catty. I appreciate it." _

_ “My pleasure, love. Get some rest.” _

_ For a minute, Catalina thought she had fallen asleep already before a small whisper was heard, muffled by Catalina's shirt. _

_ “Love you, Catty.” _

_ Catalina smiled, a single tear escaping from her eye before she leaned down and kissed the top of Anne’s head.  _

_ “I love you too, Anne.” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: I wrote half of this in the middle of the night and was only mostly awake when I proofread it, but it was already much later than I wanted to post it and I couldn't sleep anyway, so... I apologize for any horrible mistakes. I might come back and fix them later. Might not.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy soft Anna and sad Cathy!

Out of all the things in the world that Anna prided herself on, the one that came in handy the most- especially in this household- was the ability to sense an impending argument. 

Usually, the tension in the air, typically when it was just a few of them in the room at a time, was a dead giveaway. Sometimes it was simply just the fact that someone had already confided in her about their anger at their fellow Queen. Rarely, it was because she had overheard a conversation between two of the others, like Anne and Kitty or Catalina and Cathy. 

This time, it was a little bit of everything. Cathy’s anger was poorly concealed at best, blatantly obvious, even if just to Anna, at worst. 

For a while, Anna had chalked it up to sleep deprivation or something trivial that Catherine could figure out on her own. Besides, it wasn’t like this was the first time that the sixth Queen was grumpier than usual just because she was tired. 

(The last time the next-door neighbor kept her up all night when he decided that doing yardwork at one in the morning was a good decision, she had threatened to pour her newly-made, very hot coffee down Anne’s shirt.)

After she snapped at Jane for moving her book, though, Anna made a point to keep a closer eye on her. For the next few days, she watched as Cathy spent more and more time alone in her room, avoiding as many people as possible. Still, she assumed that if she was upset over something, she would simply talk to Catalina about it. After all, that was the usual solution in situations such as this. 

(For instance, in the previous example, it had been Catalina who had gently pried the coffee cup away from her and coaxed her back to bed, with promises of a quiet night. -And, unbeknownst to all but Anna, she was also the person who had stormed over to the neighbor’s and not-so-politely asked him to be more thoughtful in his yard work schedule-)

_The turning point had happened two days ago, as Anna sat in the kitchen, munching distractedly on her grilled-cheese as she scrolled through her phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Anne working in the laundry room, music blaring loudly. The fourth Queen couldn’t help but crack a smile as she saw her give up on putting her clothes in the hamper in favor of picking up her phone and singing dramatically._

_“Yo, Anna, come on!” Anne exclaimed, putting one hand on the doorframe and leaning out, hair falling down and brushing the floor._

_“Anne, I’m eating.”_

_“You’ve been eating for the past twenty minutes. Come on, it’s Toto! You can’t not dance to Toto.” Anne whined, swinging lazily from side to side._ _  
_ _“Bet.” Anna shook her head in exasperation, trying to conceal a smile. It didn’t fool Anne._

_“You know you want to.” Anne teased, and her wide grin was just too much for Anna to deny, so she sighed and stood, chucking the crust of her sandwich in the trash on the way to the laundry room. Anne pumped a fist in the air in excitement and turned up the volume on her phone._

_The two made it through four songs before a very exhausted looking Cathy entered the room, holding an overflowing basket of dirty clothes, her lack of reaction to the deafening music highlighting just how out of it she was._

_Somehow, as if through some form of telepathy or something of the sort, both Anne and Anna stopped jumping around the room (as time had gone on, their dancing had gotten less chaotic, and one or the other would stop for a few moments to catch their breath. This most recent song though was a ‘bop’ according to Anne, so they resumed their earlier energy level) and immediately watched as Cathy heaved the basket on top of the shelf and opened the washer._

_Both women tried not to be too obvious with their staring, but even if they had been gaping open-mouthed at her, Cathy probably wouldn’t have noticed. Anne reached over and paused the music, hoping the sudden lack of noise would alert the sixth Queen to their presence, but got no reaction._

_Anna was just about to say something when Catalina entered, looking uncharacteristically anxious as she also seemed to look right past Anne and Anna, immediately focusing on her goddaughter._

_That sixth sense Anna had, the one akin to Jane’s mom instincts, that alerted her to impending arguments, was ringing warning bells in her head, but another, more natural, instinct told her to just let this play out._

_So she simply closed the washer lid and hopped up on top, nudging Anne with the tip of her foot and gesturing with her head. The second Queen understood immediately and nodded, jumping up with her as Anna slid over to make room._

_“Hey Cath, can we talk?”_

_Anna could barely make out Cathy’s facial expressions as she blinked slowly and very obviously came back down from wherever her thoughts had drifted off to. She turned her head and looked at Catalina, face morphing from slight surprise to frustration._

_“What do you want, Catalina?” Cathy probably meant to sound cross, but in her half-awake state, it sounded more delirious._

_“I’m worried about you, and I wanted to check-in. Is now not a good time?” Again, Catalina sounded nervous, and as Cathy exhaled sharply, Anna suddenly felt very out of place, like she should definitely not be here. Unfortunately, Catalina was blocking the door, so she stayed put, watching and waiting for an inevitable discussion._

_“I’m fine. And, no, it’s not a good time. I’m obviously busy.” Cathy sounded much more cross this time, and Catalina’s anxiety turned to irritation quite visibly._

_“Right, but I tried talking to you a few days ago when you were doing nothing but watching Netflix, and apparently it wasn’t a good time then either.”_

_“You should know better than to interrupt me when I’m relaxing.”_

_“I was just worried!” Catalina rolled her eyes, voice rising._

_“Well, don’t be. I’m fine.”_

_“Why won’t you talk to me? What did I do? Are you mad?” Catalina asked, sounding more desperate than angry._

_“What? No!” Cathy shook her head fervently._

_“Really? Because you sure are acting like it!”_

_“I’m not mad at you!”_

_“Oh really?” Catalina scoffed. “Your tone says otherwise.”_

_“Probably because I’m frustrated. Why won’t you just leave me alone?!_

_Catalina opened her mouth to respond, but stopped suddenly as Jane appeared in the doorway, all four women turning their attention to her._

_“Is everything okay in here ladies?” Jane crossed her arms across her chest, her iconic ‘mom’ glare making them all blush a little._

_“It’s fine, I was just leaving.” Cathy scoffed, making to skirt around Jane and leave, but the younger woman grabbed her before she could escape._

_“I’m not so sure that’s the best idea.”_

_“Why do you care?” Cathy yanked her arm out of Jane’s grasp and stepped back forcefully, leaning against the dryer with a huff._

_“Because I know that your behavior isn’t normal, and it’s upsetting Catalina. I wouldn’t be being a very good friend if I just let it happen.”_

_Anna looked down at her words, knowing logically that she did the right thing, but Jane just had that effect on her. She could have sworn she felt Anne next to her doing the same._

_“Jane,” Catalina stepped forward and laid a hand on Jane’s shoulder, “It’s fine. We can’t make her talk about it if she doesn’t want to.”_

_Jane looked ready to argue, but the defeated look on Catalina’s face seemed to stop her._

_“If you insist.” The third Queen sighed, simply turning and exiting the room with Catalina close behind. Anna watched in surprise as Cathy stood there for a moment, before leaving as well._

_And that was that._

And that, along with the conversation with Lina shortly after, confirmed Anna's suspicions. 

So she volunteered to talk to Cathy, and soon found herself outside the sixth Queen’s door, suddenly a little nervous.

Shaking her head to clear it, she quickly knocked on the door before she could think twice and hesitate. 

“Catalina, I said I didn’t want to talk.” Cathy’s frustrated voice came through, a bit muffled through the door.

“Not Lina, love. It’s me.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Well... I don’t really want to talk to you either.” Anna smirked at her petulant tone.

“Well its either me or your godmother, so I suggest you open the door. For your sake, at least.”

Silence. It stretched out long enough that Anna was considering picking the lock (nevermind the fact that she hadn’t tried the doorknob yet, she knew Cathy. It was definitely locked.), when she heard a small click and the door opened.

“Come in.” 

“Thank you.” Anna walked inside and swiftly sat in the desk chair, watching as Cathy shut the door and locked it tightly again before perching awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

“Catalina sent you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“No, actually. Well, not really. I offered.”

“Ah.” Cathy nodded, eyes trained on her hands as she picked anxiously at her nails.

The two fell into a tense silence, Anna gauging how best to approach the situation until Cathy let out a little frustrated squeal and kicked the floor reflexively. 

“What’s going on in that clever little brain of yours?” Anna softened her tone, leaning down to try and catch the girl's eye.

“It’s fine, Anna. I’m fine.” Cathy sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Anna, and the fourth Queen smiled sadly.

“You and I both know that’s not true. Come on, love. It’s just you and me, I won’t tell anyone else.”

Cathy looked a little relieved at this concept, but still said nothing, so Anna continued.

“I’ll even promise never to bring it up again if you want. You know it’s not healthy to keep this all bottled up.”

The younger woman seemed to consider this for several minutes, before nodding reluctantly.

“Promise?”

“Whatever you want, Liebling.”

“...okay.”

Cathy took a breath, still fidgeting relentlessly, but Anna was relieved to see her slide back on the bed and some of the tension leave her muscles. 

“It’s stupid, it really is, I know. And I know its not fair of me, but I just-”

And then Cathy proceeded to recount every aspect of her anger and her jealousy, making sure to reiterate the fact that she knew she didn’t have any right to be mad, that it wasn’t really their fault.

Anna just nodded and smiled, a silent encouragement for her to continue.

And she did. For almost an hour, Cathy rambled, words jumbling as her voice grew frantic, the obvious signs of repressed sobs in her tone and expression. Anna had to fight the urge to stop her. Every so often, she would pause and collect herself, fingers tapping furiously on her thighs. And then she would continue, often repeating herself in a desperate attempt to make Anna understand.

“...I wish I could be fine with it, I do, I really do. I hate being angry so much, it’s just so draining and I shouldn’t be mad, I know, but...” she trailed off, voice breaking, from too much strain or from emotion, or, more likely, both.

“She’s _my_ godmother.” 

Anna’s heart broke a little bit at how, well, heartbroken Cathy sounded, even as her tone reminded Anna of a young child fighting over a toy. As silent tears fell down her face, Anna couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Yes she is, love. And you will always have that connection with her. Just you. No one else.”

Cathy inhaled sharply, head jerking in what was probably meant to be a nod. 

“You have to remember that. And you have to remember that both her and Anne love you so, so much. And they are not purposefully trying to hurt you.”

Again a shaky nod, thankfully this time a little more successful.

“But you already knew that of course. And, yeah, your anger might not be completely fair. I’m very happy that you recognize that. But it is _not_ stupid.” Anna shook her head firmly, hoping that if Cathy didn’t understand anything else she said, that she would at least remember that.

“Emotions are never stupid. Understand?”

“Mhmm.” Cathy nodded once more, wiping away tears and peering up at Anna.

“I’m very sorry you are going through this, Catherine. And I’m especially sorry you had to go through this alone, that you felt you couldn’t come to one of us.”

“ -‘m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Cathy didn’t agree, but didn’t necessarily disagree, so Anne was satisfied. It was silent for a moment, punctuated by small sniffles before Anna nodded decidedly.

“Right, that’s all the brilliant advice I have. What happens now is up to you.”

Anna watched carefully as Cathy seemed to process this, smiling at the telltale gleam in her eye as she thought.

“May I have a hug?” Cathy asked finally, voice nervous but certain.

“Oh, most definitely.” Anna smiled, standing up immediately and walking over to the bed, promptly sitting down and pulling the smaller woman into her arms.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Again the room became quiet as Anna held her, fingers twirling aimlessly in Cathy’s curly hair.

“Will you really not say anything?” Cathy asked after a few minutes. Anna didn’t answer immediately but eventually nodded.

“If that’s what you want. Honestly, though, I think you should talk to Lina. But I promised. I’ll never mention this again, just say the word.”

The sixth Queen pulled away carefully, studying Anna’s face, searching for any discernible lie, but found none. Finally, she shook her head. 

“I really should, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“Ughh.” Cathy groaned, standing slowly and straightening her clothes. “I suppose I should get this over with.”

Anna smirked, watching as she tried to settle her flyaway hair in the mirror, before unlocking the door and slipping out, hesitating for only a brief, almost unnoticeable moment.

The room was empty, no one could hear her, but Anna couldn't help but whisper-

“Best of luck, my love.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I might have forgotten about this fic for a second. Sorry for the delay.
> 
> I am really proud of this ending, though, so I hope you enjoy!

Five minutes. 

Five minutes of standing outside her godmother’s bedroom, hand frozen in mid-knock. Five minutes of failing to work up the courage to initiate one of the scariest conversations of Catherine Parr’s life.

Finally, the sixth Queen simply sighed and raised her fist a little higher, having decidedly chosen that she might as well get it over with. Just as her fist lowered, though, the door swung open and she was suddenly face to face with Anne Boleyn. 

“Oh, hi Cathy!” Anne smiled widely, stopping short in the doorway. Cathy’s fist stayed frozen, mouth agape as she stared at the other Queen. 

“Mija?” Catalina’s face appeared behind Anne, peering at her, concern lining her features. “Are you-” she stopped suddenly, biting her lip. Cathy felt a pang of shame, knowing her godmother’s pain and hesitation was all her fault. 

“Yo, Cath, are you coming in or not?” Anne had stepped aside, pressed against the door. Cathy turned her gaze to her, blinking slowly for a moment before nodding.

“Oh, uh, yeah...” she chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can go if-”

“No, no” Catalina hurried, walking over and standing next to Anne. “Anne and I were just relaxing. She was going to grab us popcorn, but if you want to talk, I’m sure she could come back later.” The first Queen quickly glanced at Anne. “Of course, if Anne is alright with that.”

“Of course.” Anne smiled reassuringly at the older woman, though her eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. “You two should talk, Lina and I can watch _The Princess Bride_ later. Actually,” she added as a thought occurred to her, “you should totally join us when we do! I know you love the movie.” 

“What?” Cathy blinked slowly at the woman, brain still processing her mere presence, let alone this off-topic suggestion. She had yet to figure out how to keep up with Anne’s habit of changing discussion topics quickly, especially when she was tired and/or distracted. This time was no different.

“Sorry, you need to talk to Lina, I know. I’ll get out of your hair and talk to you about it later.” Anne smiled again, this time at Cathy, and made to slip around her and out the door. Cathy processed the situation just in time to reach out and grab her arm, much tighter than she meant to. 

Anne, however, didn’t react to the pain she was definitely feeling and simply stopped in her tracks, turning slowly around and looked at Cathy, smile still intact and eyes soft, all too aware that the Queen was more vulnerable than normal. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean- I was just, uh...sorry.” Cathy pulled her hand back quickly, choosing instead to pick nervously at her collar. Anne shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. What’s up, Cath?”

“You should probably stay for this, seeing as you’re here already. It... it kind of concerns you. If you want to, of course,” she added quickly. Anne nodded without hesitation and immediately crossed the room to sit in the chair under the window.

“Alright, kid, hit me.” 

Cathy watched Anne’s movements closely, then walked, rather slowly, to the bed and sat down as well. Catalina, slightly in shock and even more worried now that Cathy hadn’t objected to Anne’s use of the term ‘kid’, also sat down, sliding back down into the desk chair she had just risen from a moment ago when Cathy had entered.

“I’m sure you’ve both noticed that I have been acting... well, rather out of character recently,” Cathy started, eyes trained on the carpet and fingers picking rapidly at a tear in her jeans. Anne fought to keep from scoffing.

“Yeah, we sure have.” Anne smirked instead, then quickly added, as Cathy’s face turned red, “You don’t have to explain yourself, though, Cath. Not until you’re ready, at least.”

“We’re not going to rush you, mija.” Lina cut in, “I will admit, I have been incredibly worried, as you could probably tell, but it wouldn’t do you any good to share before you’ve got it all sorted out in your own head. You know this.”

“No, no, I need to do this. I just talked to Anna, and she helped me get my thoughts straight. And you deserve to know. I shouldn’t have been worrying you.”

“Alright, mija,” Lina conceded, “We’re listening.”  
Cathy nodded gratefully but didn’t say anything. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Anne glanced at Catalina in concern, who simply shook her head and turned her attention back to her goddaughter.

“I hate being angry,” Cathy finally began, eyes shut and hands curled into a fist. “It’s tiring and confusing and just so... so annoying. And I’m not angry often, so I have to admit, I’m not the best at handling it. Instead of just dealing with it, or confronting whatever is making me mad, I just wallow in it. Which,” she chuckled sourly, “doesn’t help much, as you can probably guess.”

She paused, opening her eyes a smidge to measure the other’s reactions. As opposed to the confusion or annoyance or, even worse, anger that she expected to see, she only saw patience. Catalina’s small reassuring smile and Anne’s genuine curiosity instead of a half-hearted, bored stare that proved they would rather be anywhere else. Slightly encouraged at this, Cathy took a deep breath and continued.

“Eventually, though, after a few days of wallowing, I decided I had better figure out why I was so grumpy and fix it. Unfortunately, self-reflection has never been my strong suit and I struggled to realize exactly why I wanted to scream at anyone who looked in my direction.” Cathy chuckled darkly again, shaking her head to clear it. “Anyway, now I’m just stalling.”

“Take your time, mi hija,” Catalina said quietly, barely above a whisper. Without even realizing it, some of the tension left Cathy’s body and she sighed.

“I’m sorry, I just... I feel so awful. Most of my anger is directed towards myself, but I still can’t help but be mad at you, and that just makes me angrier at myself, which just-”

“Whoa, Cath,” Anne interrupted as Cathy’s volume and speed rapidly intensified, words tumbling over each other. “Slow down. I think it’s best if you simply start from the beginning, love. Why are you angry at us?”

“I- I’m really sorry, I really don’t mean to be angry,” Cathy mumbled, eyes closing tightly again, mistaking Anne’s question for an attack. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not fair. I tried to just ignore-”

“Mija, mija,” Catalina hurried, holding her hands up to stop her self-deprecating tirade. “It’s alright. You don’t need to justify yourself. You can’t help how you feel.”

Cathy peered at her godmother suspiciously for a moment, but could not detect any hint of deceit. 

“...alright. I suppose I’ll just get to it then.” 

Catalina nodded encouragingly, a small smile mirroring the glint in her eyes. 

“I guess I’ve just been feeling a little... jealous.” Cathy felt her cheeks heating up, the gazes of her two fellow Queens suddenly burning into her skull. “It’s not fair and it’s not logical, but... you two have been spending a lot of time together, which shouldn’t bother me as much as it does, but... I can’t help it. I’m really clingy and I get attached too easily, and I was so desperate to finally find someone in this life who I could actually depend on for comfort, that... I guess I overreacted when I saw you getting close with Anne. I’m really sorry.”

“So... the reason you’ve been acting so grumpy and distant lately is because you’re upset that Catalina and I are getting close?” 

Cathy didn’t think her face could get any redder, and now there was that annoying burning sensation at the back of her eyes, the pull of tears becoming significantly stronger.

“...yeah, basically. I obviously don’t expect you to change anything. I don’t want to ruin your relationship. That would be incredibly selfish of me.”  
“Ohhh” Catalina's eyes widened comically. “That makes so much sense.”

Cathy, who was expecting a harsh scolding at worst and a dismissal at very best, was surprised to see her godmother’s expression morph into one of relief.

“What?”

“Cathy, mija, I’m sorry.” 

“No, Catty, _I’m_ sorry. You guys didn’t do anything.” 

“I know, mija, but you didn’t either.” Catalina shook her head decidedly. “And I can be sorry you feel this way even though it’s not my fault.”

Anne nodded in agreement, standing and walking over to stand next to the first Queen. They both watched as Cathy glanced between them, clearly confused.

“But... I don’t...” Cathy blinked slowly, “Ok, that went better than expected. What now?”  
“Are you alright?” Catalina stood and approached her goddaughter, kneeling down in front of her.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You sure?” Anne didn’t look convinced, “Cathy, we understand why you were angry and we aren’t mad at you for it. You do understand that, right?”

“...I guess. I’m just glad I got this out in the open. Anna was right.”

“She usually is.” Catalina nodded sagely, but couldn’t contain her grin. 

“Cath, is there anything we can do to help?” 

“What? No, I’ll just ride it out. A few more days and I won’t be angry anymore. I promise.” Cathy shook her head. Catalina pursed her lips thoughtfully.

“No, mija, that won’t be necessary. I won’t rest easy if I know I’m doing something to make you upset and I could do something to help.”

“Yeah. Lina is more than capable of spending time with both of us.”

“Yeah?” Cathy looked a little doubtful but didn’t have the energy to argue.

“Definitely.”

“If Anne goes and gets that popcorn, we can start right now!” 

“On it!” Anne shot from the room in an instant, leaving Catalina and Cathy alone, the former chuckling good-naturedly at the other woman’s enthusiasm. Cathy couldn’t help but smile. 

\---

Twenty minutes later, all three women were situated tightly under Catalina’s covers, popcorn bowl on the first Queen’s lap in the middle. Anne’s laptop was placed precariously on a pillow at the end of the bed, the opening credits of _The Princess Bride_ rolling. 

“Thank you.” Cathy rolled over and looked across at Anne and Lina, who both tore their gazes away from the screen and to the smaller woman.

“For what, mija?”

“For being so nice about this whole thing. I would have totally understood if you blew me off, said I was being stupid.”

“Nah, we wouldn’t have done that.” Anne scoffed. “Besides, we've all been jealous of each other before.”

“Really?” Cathy asked, sitting up and staring at the second Queen. Both she and Catalina nodded.

“Oh yeah! I was super jealous of you when we first came back. Jane too. I guess everyone wants Lina’s affections.” Anne smirked, nudging the woman in question in the shoulder. Catalina smiled, blushing slightly. 

“Mi hija, you’re my goddaughter. Nothing is ever going to change that. And Anne is my... err, incredibly annoying successor that I can’t help but feel protective of.” 

“Hey!” Anne sat up as well, staring at Catalina in betrayal. 

“Fine...” Lina rolled her eyes, and Anne immediately grinned, “Only mostly annoying. And nothing is ever going to change that either.” 

“Awww, thanks.”

“Really though, mija. I love you. And I love Anne and I love all the Queens. One love does not change the intensity of the other. And I’m sorry I didn’t do a good job of showing that.” Catalina wrapped an arm around her goddaughter, pulling her into her side tightly. Cathy smiled, curling up and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t express my emotions better.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t... I don’t know what. The same thing as Catty, I guess.” Anne smirked. 

Both Catherines chuckled, and the three fell into a comfortable silence as the movie began, content to rest in each other’s arms.

\---

Two hours later, Kitty peeked her head in, a tray with tea in her hands.

Catalina looked up from her phone and quickly brought a finger to her lips, looking to her side where both Anne and Cathy were dozing peacefully.

“Hey, Lina,” Kitty whispered, setting the tray on the end table. “Jane and Anna send their love.”

“Thank you, dear.” Catalina smiled gratefully, reaching out to take her cup.

“I’m guessing it went well?”

“Yep. Everything is totally settled and back to normal.”

“Movie night and all, I see.” Kitty smiled knowingly. Lina nodded, chuckling.

“Yep. It is tradition, after all.”

“Of course.” 

“Shhh” Anne muttered, eyes open just a slit. 

“Oh hey, Anne. Sleep well?” Kitty chuckled. 

“Very well, thank you.” Anne rolled her eyes, gently moving herself out from under Cathy’s arm and setting it back on the bed. “Tea? Awesome.” 

“You want to stay in here tonight, Anne?” Catalina asked, handing the younger woman a cup. 

“Can I?” Anne’s eyes lit up, still too out of it to care about sounding overly eager.

“Absolutely. It’s not like I’m going to endanger Cathy’s already shaky commitment to sleeping by waking her, so of course you’re invited as well.” 

“Yes!” 

Kitty laughed, hand jumping to cover her mouth immediately.

“Sorry,” she hissed, watching carefully as Cathy suddenly rolled over. All three stared at her for a moment, but she soon relaxed and stayed asleep. “I’m going to head on back downstairs. Should I leave her cup?”

“No, go ahead and take it. Thank you, Kitty.”

“No problem. Sweet dreams, ladies.” Kitty whispered, taking the tray and smiling gently as she backed out the door, balancing it on one hip so she could close the door.

Before she could, though, she managed to see Catalina adjusting Cathy and settling down next to her, pulling Anne along tucking all three of them tightly under the covers.

All was calm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Y'all are the best.
> 
> I would really love to know what you thought of the ending. Feedback makes my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
